A biopsy is the removal of a tissue sample from a patient to enable examination of the tissue for signs of cancer or other disorders. Tissue samples may be obtained in a variety of ways using various medical procedures involving a variety of the sample collection devices. For example, biopsies may be open procedures (surgically removing tissue after creating an incision) or percutaneous procedures (e.g. by fine needle aspiration, core needle biopsy, or vacuum assisted biopsy). After the tissue sample is collected, the tissue sample may be analyzed at a lab (e.g. a pathology lab, biomedical lab, etc.) that is set up to perform the appropriate tests (such as histological).
Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures including open and percutaneous methods using a variety of devices. For instance, some biopsy devices may be fully operable by an operator using a single hand, and with a single insertion, to capture one or more biopsy samples from a patient. In addition, some biopsy devices may be tethered to a vacuum module and/or control module, such as for communication of fluids (e.g., pressurized air, saline, atmospheric air, vacuum, etc.), for communication of power, and/or for communication of commands and the like. Other biopsy devices may be fully or at least partially operable without being tethered or otherwise connected with another device.
The state of the art for breast biopsy is vacuum-assisted breast biopsy. A current textbook in this area is “Vacuum-Assisted Breast Biopsy with Mammotome®” available Nov. 11, 2012, copyright 2013 by Devicor Medical Germany GmBh, published in Germany by Springer Medizin Verlag, Authors: Markus Hahn, Anne Tardivon and Jan Casselman, ISBN 978-3-642-34270-7.
Biopsy devices may be used under ultrasound image guidance, stereotactic (X-ray) guidance, MRI guidance, Positron Emission Mammography (“PEM” guidance), Breast-Specific Gamma Imaging (“BSGI”) guidance, or otherwise. Each procedure has its own methodology based on the form of imaging guidance used.
Known biopsy devices and biopsy system components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316, entitled “Vacuum Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,187, entitled “Fluid Collection Apparatus for a Surgical Device,” issued Dec. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,171, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Oct. 8, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,786, entitled “Vacuum Timing Algorithm for Biopsy Device,” issued May 10, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,755, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” issued Feb. 1, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,532,747, entitled “Biopsy Marker Delivery Device,” issued Sep. 10, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,680, entitled “Handheld Biopsy Device with Needle Firing,” issued on Jun. 11, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,858,465, entitled “Biopsy Device with Motorized Needle Firing,” issued Oct. 14, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 9,326,755, entitled “Biopsy Device Tissue Sample Holder with Bulk Chamber and Pathology Chamber,” issued May 3, 2016; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,486,186, entitled “Biopsy Device With Slide-In Probe,” issued Nov. 8, 2016. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents is incorporated by reference herein.
Additionally known biopsy devices and biopsy system components are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0074345, entitled “Biopsy Apparatus and Method,” published Apr. 6, 2006 and now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0152610, entitled “Hand Actuated Tetherless Biopsy Device with Pistol Grip,” published Jun. 17, 2010, now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0160819, entitled “Biopsy Device with Central Thumbwheel,” published Jun. 24, 2010, now abandoned; and U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0324882, entitled “Control for Biopsy Device,” published Dec. 5, 2013. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent Application Publications is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0275999, entitled “Biopsy device” published Sep. 18, 2014, and U.S. Pub. No. 2016/0183928, entitled “Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 30, 2016, both describe some aspect of a biopsy device including a probe, a holster, and a tissue sample holder for collecting tissue samples. The probe includes a needle and a hollow cutter. The tissue sample holder includes a housing having a plurality of chambers that are configured to receive a plurality of strips connected by at least one flexible member. The flexible member is configured to permit the strips to pivot relative to each other such that the strips can shift between a flat configuration and an arcuate configuration. The tissue sample holder is rotatable to successively index each chamber to the cutter lumen such that tissue samples may be collected in the strips. The strips may be removed from the tissue sample holder and placed in a tissue sample holder container for imaging of tissue samples.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining and processing a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.